


Pause

by hibiren



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Comfort, Dreams, Exhaustion, Ficlet, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Short One Shot, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibiren/pseuds/hibiren
Summary: Tseng passes out in the middle of an important meeting, exhausted from overworking himself; he wonders if the dream he's having is even a dream at all...
Relationships: Rufus Shinra/Tseng
Comments: 21
Kudos: 101





	Pause

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brilcrist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brilcrist/gifts).



> This was inspired by [brilcrist's art for Whumptober Day 23 "Exhaustion"](https://twitter.com/agikun/status/1319848772512272384)! This is my first time working with tsengru but I was so inspired by the emotions in that piece I had to write a little something for it because I was so inspired ; u ;

Tseng feels like he's floating, like he's dreaming. The last thing he remembers before that is… nothing? He can _feel_ the memories there, but he can't quite reach out, can't quite grasp them -

There's something… familiar… to this sensation. Like it's something he's experienced before. It's comforting; like a warm, heavy blanket after a long day. But also - it somehow feels lonely. Distant. From what exactly, is hard to say. But Tseng knows, he _knows,_ he shouldn't be here.

It's tempting to stay floating in this voidspace, but, there's… someone waiting for him.

That's it. _That's it -_

Tseng opens his eyes, slowly, and the first thing he sees is the concerned face of his President, watching him carefully, until a small smile flickers briefly across his features. The second thing, he doesn't _see_ so much as _feel,_ and it's… Rufus' hand. Against his head.

"What - " he starts, but the hand on Tseng's head slowly slips down to press against his lips to effectively hush him.

"You… ended your meeting earlier than scheduled," Rufus muses. "So I brought you to my office. To get some rest."

Tseng wants to protest, to complain, to say he's fine - but no words come out of his lips; only a few stuttered syllables, none of which make sense.

"I can't have you passing out on the job, now, can I?"

This much, Tseng knows he can answer.

"No, sir…"

"We're in agreement, then. Starting now, you'll be taking the remainder of the week off. To _rest."_

"Sir, I - "

"Yes, you can. I've already taken care of everything, so you can simply _relax,"_ Rufus hums softly, warmly, while he runs his fingers through Tseng's long hair until it starts to lull him back into that tempting dreamy nothingness… for once, he just gives in, and sleeps.


End file.
